


Digital Lovers - From Partners to DigiFans Superstars

by yagnogard



Series: Digital Lovers [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Chubby, Digimon/Human Relationships, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagnogard/pseuds/yagnogard
Summary: Working at the Digimon Sanctity Office should be easy for the 20 something Harrison, a young office worker who keeps his head low. But the worker keeps his relationship with his Gabumon secret, until one day, where a fateful E-Mail leads the pair down a road of sex, secrets, and making videos for the world to see.
Series: Digital Lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928188
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Harrison was a chronically busy man, doomed to work in the seemingly endless cycle of waking, working, and sleeping in an eternal, soul-sucking loop. At only 5 feet tall and with his long curly hair and chubby body, the early 20-something was unspectacular for the most part. At his office job he went through the motions, filing away papers as human and Digimon alike shuffled around him, breezing their way through the day until they could finally make their way back home.

The same was true for Harrison, who eagerly made his way to the train station once the day was over, loosening his tie and spreading his legs on the train ride home, gazing at his fellow passengers.

“Man, Gab would love to get his hands on that one.” he said in his head as he laid eyes on a muscle bound man, holding onto a bar, gripping it tightly as the train jostled and rocked. Sporting shorts that only barely covered his ass and crotch, Harrison watched the sweat drip down his hairy, beefy legs, while his tank top, wet from sweat, clung to his chiseled body, the hard nipples poking out prominently. 

But most notable was his bulge, which was barely contained by the tight fabric. It was practically obscene, but he kept his thoughts to himself, his headphones drowning out his thoughts with ska music, and his bag kept his own hardening boner covered. And after a long, boring ride, the stocky office worker made his way to his apartment, his cock growing slightly harder the closer he came to getting home.

His steps grew harder, more excited as he climbed the straits, his keys dangling in his hands, until he unlocked the door, walking to his bedroom…

An walked in to see his partner, blindfolded and on his knees, his plump asshole up and ready for fucking. Harrison gaze at it for a bit, lightly grazing his hand along the round ass cheeks, listening to his lover purr lovingly at the sensation, while moaning, eager to be used.

But before he could use his fucktoy Harrison turned on a camera in the corner of the room, his heavy footsteps music to his partner’s ears. Once the camera was on, Harrison, in view of the camera, dropped his pants, kicking off his dress shoes and climbing on the bed, the mattress creaking under their combined weight, his cock pointed straight at his partner’s asshole.

And then came the question that had become second nature to the pair.

“You ready for a good fuckin’?” Harrison asked.

“Yes, master! Use my nasty hole, sir.” replied Gab, his Gabumon.

And with that Harrison pushed his head up against the loosened ass, already pre-slicked by the Gabumon before he got home. His live-in slut had prepared for today’s shoot, and as his master’s girthy 8 incher pushed its way inside of him Gabumon moaned in slight pain as it stretched his tight Digimon hole. He hung his head low as it shoved into him, until he felt his master's large, hairy testicles lightly smack against his own crotch, with his cock slowly emerging from its slit.

“Sir, I-I don’t think I can take it!” Gabumon said, and in response Harrison grew aggressive, reaching his hand to shut the Digimon up as he began to fuck the small beast, eagerly slamming his hips into Gabumon, who moaned into his hand. He made sure to fuck the Gabumon hard, smacking into the tight, plump ass that massaged his hardened cock, the warm, velvety ass gripping his manhood.

The bed creaked louder, and Gabumon felt his body rocked back and forth by his master’s thrusting, as he felt his ass get looser and wetter from his master’s pre. Looking up at the camera with his huge puppy eyes, as if begging for someone to stop him from being bred, until he felt himself being snatched up and flipped over, now straddling his master’s crotch as he laid down on the bed.

“M-master please, I can’t take much more!” Gabumon pleaded before screaming as his master slammed harder and harder up into his warm ass. Now kneeling, he held onto his knees as he was pounded, with Harrison grunting and smacking the adorable Digimon’s ass cheeks, feeling their smoothness, and gazing at their redness as he smacked into them with his hips.

“Tell them who owns this ass!” Harrison commanded as he fucked his Digimon, with Gabumon crying from the abuse his ass took, while the ratty bed shook under their weight, and the power and roughness of Harrison’s fucking.

“You own me sir!” Gabumon shouted. “I’m addicted to your cock, sir! Please let me have your cum, sir!”

And at that, Harrison slowed down, allowing Gabumon to slowly lift himself off of the cock, feeling the delightful burn of his reddened, tender ass hole as he finally felt it slip out of him. Climbing off the bed and off screen, Harrison grabbed the camera and got it up close to Gabumon’s ass, giving the camera full view into the opened asshole, with Gabumon lightly rubbing the slightly puffy hole, the sting pleasing him and his partner. Still holding the camera, Harrison’s cock came into contact with Gabumon’s face, and the furred monster took it balls deep, tasting his own ass juices as he sucked off his master. Harrison moaned, feeling his cock massaged by his Digital Monster’s mouth, the Gabumon lightly tugging the balls with his hands, moaning as he tasted the pre and juices, until he felt himself having his head held down as Harrison thrusted. 

Harrison grunted, his breath rough as he abused his partner, briefly releasing his cock from Gabumon’s mouth to smack the Digimon in the face, then jerking off audibly, until he finally came to his climax!

“Fuck, I’m gonna fuckin’ come!” Harrison roared as he released his hot semen all over his Digimon’s pelted face, Gabumon closing his eyes as he felt the hot, sticky mancream splatter all over his face. It was disrespectful to the Weregararumon whose data he used to make his pelt, but they didn’t care. The degradation, the rough sex, the pair loved every second of it, and as his master’s cum started to slow down, Gabumon lapped his master’s cock with his rough tongue until it was cleaned of semen!

The two looked at each other, Gabumon’s huge eyes staring up at Harrison as the chubby man turned the camera off, throwing it to the bed and taking off his shirt as he knelt down to kiss his partner. Feeling the Digimon’s warm, soft paws on his shoulders, the two returned to the bed, hugging each other close while they made out, their sweat marking the bed, until they had fallen asleep, holding each other in their arms, while they snuggled with each other.

* * *

The next day, as the morning sun shone over his eyes, Harrison woke up to see Gabumon's cute face deep in sleep, his eyes closed, and his rotund stomach slowly rising and falling as the Digimon laid on his side.

“I’ll let ‘em sleep in today.” Harrison whispered to himself, grabbing the camera and walking to his desk, slowly sitting down and getting to work editing the video they had made together, making adjustments to their voices, and blurring out any identifying aspects of the pornographic movie they had made.

Harrison seemed like a regular mild mannered guy to those who knew him, especially the other workers of the Digimon Sanctity Office, a department devoted to helping investigate instances of Digiphilia, and arresting those who committed sexual crimes against Digimon. In a world where Digimon and humans co-existed, there were many who sought to use Digimon for sexual gain, trafficking them from the Digital World for prostitution, and much worse. While not illegal, Digimon and Human relationships were frowned upon, and of course forbidden among those in DSO.

Unfortunately for the noble organization, one of their own had fallen for the partner Digimon that the very organization had provided for him 3 years ago as a fresh recruit, and now, all those years later, they were one of the top creators of DigiFans, their love making videos earning them hundreds of dollars every month.

“Boy, looking back at it is always hotter for some reason.” his Gabumon observed sleepily, shuffling up next to him and planting a kiss onto Harrison’s cheek. The two watched quietly as Harrison worked, with the Gabumon’s tail lightly wagging as they looked back at their previous lovemaking.

“You know, if you want me to cook tonight I can.” Harrison offered, knowing that his poor partner must’ve been tired from yesterday, not only being fucked but shopping and cleaning the whole day.

Gab rubbed his partner’s thighs, looking longingly at his lover. “I’d love that Harry. Especially since I need to wash my pelt.” he said with mock annoyance.

“Well, you could've asked me not to cum all over it.” countered Harry, with Gabumon huffing as he walked away.

“Luckily this doesn’t need to be dry cleaned!” Gabumon said, walking away to put his pelt in the washing machine as his lover watched those round cheeks move up and down with each step as they peeked out from under the fabric.

Moving back to looking at the screen, Harrison noticed a small notice out of the bottom of his eyes, an E-mail icon blinking with an urgent red dot. Clicking to check it, Harrison was taken aback by the content of the message, and he felt a lump in his throat.

“W-whoa...I gotta tell Gab!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gab and Harry get contacted by a mysterious member of the site they frequently post their videos on, and after taking some time to think (and "play), the two decide to take a chance and see who's behind the mysterious message.

“Won’t you please let us suck your giant cock, sir?”

The request came from a pair of Digimon, a energetic Gumdramon and a slightly chubby Shoutmon, both of which sat on either side of Harry on the black leather couch, the material squeaking as they got to their knees and began toying with the man’s jeans zipper, while Harry looked down at the duo anxiously.

“Oh man, h-how the hell did I let this happen?” he wondered to himself, before he saw the zipper come all the way down, and Gumdramon reached into his pants, stroking his growing erection until it rose out of the fly, standing fully erect in front of the two smaller Digimon, who looked at it with hunger in their eyes. 

“How the hell did I let this happen?!” Harry asked himself, thinking back to only a few hours ago, before he had set him and his partner on a path that they couldn’t come back from.

* * *

  
“Dear Digi-Pound, we’ve been fans of your videos for a long time now, and we’d like to see if we can take your fame to a whole new level.” Harry began, his voice muffled by the warm muffin he was chomping down on as he scrolled through his smartphone. “We recognize your potential, and we want to help grow your unique brand and branch out. From, Horace the VeeFucker.”

Plopping his phone on the table, Harry gleefully chomped on his muffin breakfast, feeling Gabumon's loving gaze on him. The two could spend hours simply staring into each other's eyes, cuddling and feeling each other’s warm skin and fur as they lay together, but on this particular day Gabumon’s face twitched with urgency as well.

“So what are we going to do?” Gabumon said worriedly, while his lover continued eating and making light of their situation. 

“Well, I say we take them up on their offer.” said Harry, finishing off his muffin, his face coated in crumbs. Being a natural neat freak, the small furry beast walked over to his boyfriend, who bent down so Gabumon could lick his face clean. The sensation of Gabumon’s soft tongue tickled his face, and he giggled while his face was cleaned, until Gabumon’s tongue brushed against his mouth, with Harry opening his mouth to the large, wet tongue, letting it slowly push into his mouth. 

Soon the pair were hugging each other close, romantically pushing up on each other as the made out, hands rubbing each other’s bodies, Gabumon’s soft, luxurious fur rubbed by Harry’s warm hands while Gabumon’s paws and claws lightly grazed his hairy body. With both of their erections rapidly growing the two were eager to get lost in lust, for Harry to throw Gab onto the table, slamming him onto the cold wooden table before thrusting his own hard on into the tight Digimon ass until he shot his cum into the monster.

But he knew that they had to save their libido for their appointment, leaving them both blue balled as they got ready, dressing and heading for the train to meet the mysterious VeeFucker. Knowing that the site was impossible for the DSO to track, on account of anonymous software that he helped develop for the site, Harry felt safe to hop on the train with his partner in tow, tickling the Digimon’s belly and paws when no one was looking. The two were always close, and loved feeling each other, but with the heightened risk of their trip, and the excitement of what they were planning, the two struggled to keep their hands off each other.

Their affection was a bit more obvious than they thought, and no sooner did they learn this than when a mysterious man tapped Harry on the shoulder as they exited the station, prompting him to turn around to see who the stranger was. Sporting an all black suit and fedora, the man’s plump build seemed to accentuate his round, bearded face and bright brown eyes. His black suede shoes shone with polish, and the thin cane he used to stay upright was decorated with what looked like a diamond handle.

“Well, if it isn’t my newest stars, in the flesh!” Said the man, his voice deep and bellowing, but cheerful as his huge hands clasped Harry’s, and then enveloped Gabumon’s paws as he knelt down to greet the Digimon.

“Umm, is it that obvious?” said Harry, blushing slightly as he looked around nervously.

“Well, as a Digiphile myself I know all the signs, but don’t worry!” said the man, winking as he walked off, beckoning the two to follow. “The normies didn’t notice a thing, well, except for maybe that massive piece you’ve got.

The man playfully tapped Harry’s crotch, and that’s when he noticed his raging erection, barely contained by his pants. Gab giggled, and Harry hurried over to where the man was headed, a black limo that practically radiated wealth. Waiting beside the long vehicle was an ExVeemon, decked out in a red chauffeur’s outfit, the bright colors contrasting his blue and white scales beautifully. Harry couldn’t help but blush as the muscular Digimon opened the passenger door and beckoned them in, noticing how his outfit clung to his hard muscles, the pecs stretching out the fabric.

“You know, maybe you can film a scene with that hunk!” Gab whispered as they strapped themselves in, both nervous about what they were going to do.

“And where are my manners?” said the stranger as the ExVeemon got in the driver's seat and began to drive off. “My name’s Colby Leos!” 

“Well, my name is Harry, and this is my lover Gab!” Harry introduced, giving Gab’s belly a slight pat.”

“So boys, do you wanna start right now?” Colby asked, winking at his ExVeemon, making a show of reaching for his crotch and rubbing it as the Digimon drove them.  
“Wait, you mean right here?” Gab asked in shock.

“Sure! I’m sure you’ve seen our Digi-Bus series of videos, haven’t you?” Colby replied, and that’s when the duo recognized the vehicle they were in. The same limo they spent countless nights seeing in the background as they made love, Men and their Digimon breeding in the back of an immaculate vehicle, the leather seats becoming recognizable. The two looked at the interior of their ride in a mix of shock and excitement, both of their cocks starting to rise.

“Well, if you want I can turn the camera on and you two can get started.” Colby said as he fiddled with some of the controls on the dashboard. “We have about a half hour before we get to the studio, so you two can get freaky before we get there!”

And the two wasted no time getting down to business! They knew that the windows were tinted, as that’s how any kind of car porn was allowed to be legally made, but with Digimon on human sex, the tinted windows were for legal purposes of an whole other kind. Gab climbed onto his partner, his soft paws rubbing against Harry’s covered chest as the two passionately kissed each other, Harry grabbing Gab’s head from behind, caressing the soft fur of his pelt. He loved the feel of Gab’s rough tongue, and as the two french kissed, his hands made their way down to Gab’s cock and ass. One of his hands delicately worked two of its fingers deep into Gab’s tight ass, while the other stroked Gab’s erection, making the small Rookie moan as he was pleasured, kissing Harry deeper to silence himself.

“You’re such a good boy Gab.” Harry praised, lightly nipping at Gabumon’s neck as the Digimon continued to writhe and quiver from his touch, leaking his prey onto Harry’s shirt. Noticing the wet stain, Harry yanked the shirt off himself, and unzipped his pants, shimmying them down and watching his boner smack against Gab’s belly.

“Oh my gosh, you’re harder than ever!” Gab noticed in amazement, looking at the huge cock, seeing the veiny member twitch and send pre sliding down to the shaft. Harry’s balls looked full and ready to burst, and Gab knew how to please them. He hopped off of his man to kneel below him, his knees cushioned by the soft, carpeted floor of the limo as he started to lap at his hairy nuts with his warm, rough tongue.

Harry grabbed his lover’s head, forcing the lizard down onto his ballsack, watching as its nose and mouth were smothered by his huge testicles, the Digimon struggling to breathe. It was then that he noticed that the limo had stopped onto a residential block, with the limo parked right on the curb. The two were too enamored with each other to care, as Harry grabbed the Gabumon’s head and forced the Digimon to take every inch of his cock down its throat.

Gab gagged and cried, but as the tears ran down his face Harry thrusted harder, not caring if passersby could hear his loud grunts and moans. His nuts smacked into Gab’s chin, while Colby and his ExVeemon watched their escapades on the dashboard monitor, jerking each other off while they took a short break.

“Fuck, you’re mouth’s gonna drain me again!” Harry grunted, forcing himself balls deep down Gab’s throat, holding Gab’s head down as he felt his cock twitch, wrapped up in the warm, wet embrace of the Digimon’s throat. But he knew that Colby wanted a show, so he grabbed his partner by his arms and forced him to stand on his thighs. The short Digimon grabbed his partner’s shoulders, and knew what he had to do next.

Gab braced himself, lining up his hole with Harry’s thick member, and then slowly slid down on to the familiar, yet always ass bustingly thick cock. He cried out as he felt the familiar “pop” of the head breaching his defenseless asshole, wincing as the thick man meat slowly filled more and more of his poor body. Tears ran down his face once again, periodically he stopped to adjust to his partner’s girth, looking up at the human, who had a wide smile on his face as his cock was massaged by the velvety hole. And soon he had conquered the massive penis, holding every inch inside his bare ass, feeling every ridge and vein as it stretched him out.

“You like my ass, sir?” Gab asked, lightly pinching Harry’s nipples, looking at his lover with those huge puppy dog eyes.

“I love it Gab.” Harry responded, kissing Gab as the Digimon started to ride his cock slowly,making sure to squeeze his lover's giant cock, pleasuring it while they made out. But his lover was eager and horny, and soon he found himself being held in place, and crying out as he felt Harry thrust up into his poor, defenseless ass! 

“Ow, fuck!” Gab cried, feeling his asshole start to sting as the pleasure took over his body. “Your cock is too big for my ass!”

“Then I’ll force it in until you can take it Gab!” Harry responded angrily, as he kept on slamming into Gab’s hole, the pink pucker being pulverized with each thrust, the Digimon’s prostate being rammed into wildly. Harry felt Gab’s pre as it landed on his hairy stomach, and he watched as Gab’s face contorted, his cock hardening as he listened to Gab struggle to take his girthy man meat.

From then on Harry focused solely on shooting his seed, and moved them over, Gabumon now laying on the seat, his legs up as Harry towered over him, pounding the Digimon missionary style now. They could feel the vehicle slightly rock with each powerful thrust of Harry’s hips, and the stench of sex and sweat soon filled the limo, hardening their cocks even further. 

As his now wet cock slid in and out of Gab, the small Digimon could feel his orgasm coming, the sweet, overpowering sensation threatening to take hold of him. He felt the head of his lover’s penis as it stuck his prostate, the cock reaching deep inside his body with its warmth. And Harry could feel Gab’s ass coaxing him further, as he drove his massive erection deeper into the Digimon, feeling his sweat drip down onto his lover.

“That’s it, you’re gonna make me cum Harry!” Gab begged, clenching his eyes shut as his body shivered in ecstasy, his cock dangerously close to shooting hot seed all over him. Harry grabbed Gab’s face, looking down at the Gabumon as it endured his slamming. 

“That’s it, cum for me sweetie!” ordered Harry, the sounds of his hips smacking into Gab’s ass overwhelming them both as they came, with Gab’s hot cum shooting all over his face, hitting the seat as well while he felt Harry’s cum fill him from the inside! Soon the two panting beasts were finished, both of their loads spilling out all over the limo, Gab’s ass leaking cum as Harry pulled out and kissed him deeply on the lips, their tongues intertwining as they passionately made out.

“You two lovebirds done?” Colby asked, his hand coated in Exveemon’s semen. The two snapped out of their lovemaking haze, and noticed that the car had been moving while they were fucking. They looked out the window to see that they were now in a relatively deserted area, a large house standing out among the grass and forest life around them.

“You two can get out and meet me at the front door!” Colby said before exiting the limo, leaving the two to get their clothes on and meet their mysterious new partner in crime. As they left, the two noticed their ExVeemon driver staying behind, getting to his knees as he licked up their spilled seed with his tongue.

“Think you wanna take a job like that?” Harry asked playfully as they walked along the stone covered path.

“If it means getting to lick up your delicious cum I’d take it in a heartbeat baby!” Gab replied, giving Harry’s hand a quick smooch before they finally got to the entrance, where Colby awaited them with a wide smile.

“Well boys, here it is!” Colby announced, before opening the door, the two bracing themselves for whatever lie beyond the wooden door. They were scared, and excited, but the two knew that there was sex to be had, and a future waiting for them, if they were brave enough to grab it!

“You ready, Gab?” Harry whispered.

“If it’s with you I’m ready for anything, my love!” Gab replied. 

“Well then!” Colby said to the two as he unlocked the door. “Welcome to my personal den of Digiphile goodness!”


End file.
